Lost In Love
by degrassijayandalex
Summary: This is going to be a fan fiction about Alex’s mom’s Emily opinion on Alex and Jay’s relationship. I don’t own anyone just any made up characters that I might decide to put in it.


**Lost In Love**

**Description: This is going to be a fan fiction about Alex's mom's (Emily) opinion on Alex and Jay's relationship. I don't own anyone just any made up characters that I might decide to put in it.**

**Alex's POV**

Me and Jay just spent a few hours hanging out with a lot of our friends at the ravine. We are now in Jay's car heading to my house. We wanted to get away from everyone for a little while. We would usually go to Jay's house, but his dad and "step mom" are there. Chad should be at a bar and my mom is still at work. As we drive Jay has an Hollywood Undead song blasting outta the speakers like always. When we finally get to my apartment we both jump outta the car. Jay wraps his arm around my shoulders and we head to the elevator. When we get there to no one's surprise the elevator is broken yet again. I know that we aren't in the best apartment building out there, but that damn thing never works.

"Ugh damn thing is broken again." Jay muttered. He was pissed, because we had to walk up 7 flights of stairs. After a few minutes we finally get to my floor. We head in and Jay immediately asks.

"So, Lex, what do you wanna do?"

"You wanna watch a movie or something?" I suggest.

"Yeah sure. Which one?" Jay asks as he walks over to the couch and sits down and picks up the collection of DVDs and looks through them.

"I don't care you pick. I'll get us something to drink and eat." I told him as I disappear into the kitchen. I throw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and get a case of beer out of the fridge. I knew that Chad would get pissed that we drank his beer, but knowing him when he gets home he will have bought like 5 more cases, and wont even notice that we took one. I hear the microwave beep saying that the popcorn was done. I grab it and pour it into a bowl and bring everything back to the living room. I see that Jay has found **The Fast and The Furious** to watch.

"You OK with watching this?" Jay asks.

"Yeah sure it doesn't really matter to me." I reply back. I could have cared less on what movie we were watching. As long as I was with Jay and it was quite I was alright.

We were watching the movie for a while, but I guess we fell asleep somewhere along the lines. Me and Jay were woken up by my mom talking and the sun shining brightly through the window.

**Emily's POV **

After a long shift at the restaurant I head home. I was so damn tired. My feet were killing me. I just wanted to get home and clasps into bed. I walk up to the elevator and I see that damn piece of paper that says the elevator isn't working. Great. More work that I have to do. I sign loudly and make my way up the 7 flights of stairs. I finally get to the top and go to our place. I open the door and was about to turn the lights on when I see that the TV is on. I see Alex and Jay lying on our couch. Jay has his arms tightly around my Lexi. I love them together. Alex has known Jay ever since she was in the 3rd grade. I remember the exact day that Alex came home from school and she brought Jay with her. They were with each other 24/7. They got in trouble a lot at school though, but they would never leave each others side. I also remember the day that I found out that they were dating.

I came home from a day of work to see that they were making out on the couch. I had asked them about it and they said they were dating and acted as if it weren't a big deal. I knew that it was though. You barely ever find a guy that is great, and that you have known for practically your whole life.

Just recently I have been getting phone calls from the school saying that Alex has detention again. Or got sent to the principals office again. Or she was suspended. Things like that don't really bother me to much. I'm guessing for some of the times that Alex gets detention is because she wants to be with Jay after school. I think that's extremely cute. They always wanna be with each other! Oh and Jay is also one of the nicest guys in the world! Lex sure did pick a good one.

I close the kitchen light and I go into my room and fall asleep. Then when I wake up I head to the kitchen and open the kitchen door, that leads into the living room, and peak my head in. I see that Jay and Alex are still in the same position that I left them in. Jay has his arms around Alex and Alex has her head on his chest. I go back into the kitchen trying to be quiet so I don't wake the two of them.

**Jay's POV**

When me and Alex get into her house she suggests that we watch a movie. I was up for anything. Alex quietly says that she is getting us something to eat and drink. So I lay down on her couch and look through all her movies. Shortly after I start to hear a popping sound. Hm. Guess Alex is making popcorn.

I look through the DVDs some more and I finally found one that I was in the mood to watch. **The Fast and The Furious**. A small time after I pick out the movie I see Alex walk in with a case of beer and a bowl of popcorn. Yeah my 3 favorite things. Alex, beer and food!

Alex sits down and I wrap my arms around her and we start watching the movie. The next thing I know is that the sun is so bright, and it's shining right in my eyes, it makes me open my eyes. I slowly look around. I look down and see Alex has her head resting on my chest. I try to look up a little bit and I hear Alex's mom roaming around in the kitchen. Since there was a door blocking off the kitchen to the living room I couldn't see what she was doing. I just lay there trying not to move so that I don't wake Alex up. I hear her yawn and see her stretch her arms out. She looks up at me and smiles, and then kisses me.

"Oh so you two are up." Emily says as she walks into the living room.

"Um yeah." Alex mumbles then rubs her eyes to try and wake herself up. "Is Chad here?" Alex then adds on. I could tell that she wasn't in the mood to have to deal with him right now.

"No. He hasn't come home at all last night. I'm starting to get worried." Emily says. Alex just rolls her eyes and gets up outta my arms. I knew why she rolled her eyes too. She hates it when her mom gets all dramatic and worried for Chad. I also find that annoying. She gets worried about a guy that beats her, and Alex, up.

Emily then disappears into the kitchen again.

"Thank god that Chad's not here! You wanna get something to eat?" Alex asks. I nod and we go into the kitchen and we come to a huge surprise.

**Alex's POV**

When me and Jay walk into the kitchen we are completely surprised to see that my mom cooked! She has a whole lot of pancakes on a plate in the middle of the table. At first I thought I was dreaming. My mom never ever cooked! After letting it sink in me and Jay grab a plate and start eating.

"So what are we doing later?" I ask Jay.

"You wanna go to the ravine and then to my house? No one will be home for this whole week."

"Sure." I said with a smirk. Which he quickly returned. A whole week at Jay's house. I can say that we will be having a lot of parties and me and him will be having a lot of sex.

After we finish eating I tell Jay that we have to go into my room first before we leave. I quickly change outta the clothes that I was just in and then me and Jay got out to the ravine.

**Emily's POV**

Before Alex and Jay wake up I decide that I will be nice and make them something to eat for breakfast. I get the pancake batter that I had bought a few days ago, and I make them some pancakes. After I got out there the second time I see that they are up. I make some small talk with them and I go back into the kitchen to finish up with the food. When they walk in I can tell that they were surprised.

"Well what are you looking at? Come and eat!" I said. So after a few moments of them just starring them walk farther into the kitchen and get a plate and start eating. I quietly watch them. They are so happy with each other. They quietly talk about what I think is what they are planning to do later. After they eat they go into Alex's room. I figured they were going to have sex, but then they came back in like 5 minutes.

"Were going out, mom. Be back later." Alex says as her and Jay disappear outta the kitchen door. Then outta the front door. As I sit alone I just think about how great they are, and how I hope that they will stay together for ever.

**Ending Notes: Well there is the end of my one-shot. I really hope that you liked it. Please review!! **


End file.
